A Family of Heroes
by Bree Colbern
Summary: Little snippets of life for all of the Avengers. Latest chapter: "I am nothing without my coffee." Peter merely stared at him. AKA this is how I'm coping with Endgame.
1. Hiking with Gen-Z

**Okay, so...Endgame broke me.**

**Yeah.**

**So, in order to cope, I took random stories from Tumblr and turned it into this multichapter story to help ease the pain. I hope this is as therapeutical to you as it was for me.**

**(jk I'm still ruined and in denial.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, otherwise Endgame never would have happened.**

* * *

Tony was stumped.

And no, he was not trying to be funny by making a pun about his surroundings.

This generation...he was just thoroughly conufsed by all of them. Every last one. Sure, all people were crazy and each generation created it's own special breed of insanity, but Gen-Z? (as he had learned from Peter. Though he still prefers to call them Gen-IN for Generation Insanity and for being relatively nihilistic)

Gen-Z was definitely...special.

He was out for a walk in the woods at his farm, with Peter and Shuri. They were in the house, and as per usual, the two younger occupants were talking his ear off.

One of them was bad enough, but two?

Basically, Pepper wanted a break, and _subtly_ let Tony know about it. So here they were, the three of them, in the middle of the forest. Now comes the part where Tony is eternally baffled by this younger generation. He heard a subtle gasp beside him, noticing that Peter had stopped behind them.

Shuri kept on, not even noticing, but Tony stayed back.

"What is it, kid?" Peter seemed in awe, a slightly dopey grin on his face as he pointed towards a snake on the ground. The sun glistening off of it's smooth and striped back.

"What a beautiful snek," Tony frowned.

"...what?" But Peter was oblivious.

"'S so smooth. The cutest snek." What the _hell?_

"Snake?"

"Snek,"

"Snake."

"Snek." Peter confirmed but Tony wouldn't have it.

"It's a snake, for God's sake, Peter." By this time Shuri had come back, realizing she had left the others behind. Grateful for someone to help him prove to Peter what this creature _actually_ was called. "Shuri," He gestured towards the animal, waiting.

"Oh, look, a snek." She said, and even had the nerve to say it _casually_. Like this was normal. What the actual _hell?_

"That's it; I'm leaving. You two stay here with your-," He pasued, gesturing widly. "Your _snek_. I'm heading back," And with that he left the two baffling teenagers behind.

Oh, how they irked him sometimes.

But as he walked away with his back turned to them, he allowed a small smile to cross his lips at the sound of their laughter.

* * *

**Yeah. I'm broken. And this is unnecessarily short.**

**And because of that, I'm turning this into a multichapter story as you saw above lol. So stick around for more, kids. Let's all be broken together. :)**


	2. Do You Really Want it That Way?

**Heyo, I'm back. If y'all have any story suggestions, etc, lemme know! I don't guarantee I'll always get to them but I'll do my best.**

**Love y'all. Thanks for going through this with me :) :(**

**Disclaimer: This story is not owned by me.**

* * *

It was moments like these that Peter truly loved about being an Avenger.

Not the whole saving the day and being heroic thing - _although that definitely had it's perks_ -, no, it was these team bonding moments that he truly lived for. It was just like every other Tuesday in the summer.

Training day.

Which in the winter was usually a Saturday. Tony had set it up that way as to not interfere with school.

But, since it was Training Tuesday as Peter and Shuri had dubbed it, it meant that most all of the Avengers were there. Well, at least the ones that weren't currently in space, which cut it down a fair bit. But Thor was here. Which made this day even more fun.

Typically after a long day of training and sparring, the team would take some time to wind down. Sometimes playing games, sometimes watching a movie, ya' know, etc.

But today Peter wanted to try something new. Sure they would still have their movie night, but why not spice it up while they got it ready?

This is why Peter especially loved the simplicity and easy access to YouTube. Tony's speakers helped, too.

"You are," He began, setting his phone down. "_My fire_." He draweled out, arms open as he sang slightly off-key. He started to sing the next part when he heard Tony softly start singing.

"My one _desire_," Peter glanced up, a grin on his face.

"Believe when _I say_," Bruce joined in from his position on the couch next to Natasha, half asleep.

"_I_ want it _that_ way." Natasha sang, not even looking up from her magazine. Suddenly, a loud _crack_ erupted from across the other side of the room as Clint busted through the door.

"Tell me _why_!" He shouted, off key just enough to make Peter wince. But not quite enough to take the large smile off of his face.

"Ain't nothing but a heartache," This time everyone joined in, albeit unenthusiastically. But Clint and Peter made up for that.

"Tell my _why_," Clint bellowed.

"I never wanna' hear you say," Tony took the lead that time, the smallest of smirks on his face.

"_I want it that way!_" Peter took that one. He couldn't resist belting it out. He glanced over at where Steve and Thor stood by the kitchen.

He couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from his chest at the look of utter confusion on their faces.

* * *

**Short but sweet. Most of these will be lol**


	3. Some Things Never Change

**"Somethings Never Change (but sometimes it skips a generation)"**

**Three chapters in one night, is like, a record for me. Put me in the Guinness Book of World Records lol. Hopefully you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this.**

* * *

Steve was teaching Peter how to paint.

It was fun, and actually pretty entertaining for the rest of the Avengers.

It was going well, that is, until Peter spilled paint all over the floor. He groaned in annoyance.

"Welp, guess I'll kill myself," Peter stated. Tony and Bruce both looked up, a look of concern crossing their faces as they met each other's gaze.

"There's bleach under the sink-" Steve began, not even looking up from his painting. Tony looked at Bruce, horrified. He mouthed only two words. _What the-?_

"-and a rope in the supply closet if you want options," Bucky piped in from his seating position on the couch, slightly amused by the terrified expression on their surrounding company's faces

"What-" Tony spoke up, but Shuri beat him to it.

"Don't be a coward, Peter. Jump out the window. Have some style, would you." That only added fuel to the fire. Meanwhile, all those who had spoken, excluding Tony, seemed perfectly fine.

"Do a flip." Vision commanded, and Peter shrugged.

"Okay," Peter said, carelessly.

"Uh, no. No." Tony chimed in, a look of betrayal on his face at everyone around him. He paused, looking at everyone in horror. "What is wrong with you guys?"

Nobody could stop the round of laughter that filled the building.

* * *

**Okay, so in case you're wondering.**

**Steve and Bucky are from the Forties which was like _the_ _time_ to be nihilistic and all things Gen Z, so that's why they're like that. Shuri is, well, Gen Z and Vision is basically a computer so of course he gets this generation's humor.**


	4. Vines Keep Us Woven Together

**This...this is my favorite one yet. I might even do more chapters with this because I love it so much. Feel free to give me more ideas, please!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the things mentioned nor used for entertainment in this story.**

* * *

Steve had learned a long time ago what Vines were.

Natasha had put them on his list of "Things to Learn", and of course, he had learned them. He didn't get them, but he knew what they were.

And, he also knew how much Peter and Shuri, and every other teenager their age loved them.

So, of course he would use that to his advantage. It came in handy, too. To fix an awkward situation, to fill an uncomfortable silence, whatever was going on, Peter and Shuri seemed to _love_ it.

It had become their thing.

The first time it had happened, had been in a casual conversation. Tony, T'Challa, Shuri, Peter and Steve were all in the main room -dubbed the living room- in the Avengers facility.

"Come on, Shuri, Leonardo Decaprio is one of the most attractive people alive," Peter declared, and part of Steve wondered how a conversation about weapons and fighting tactics had turned into _this_. Peter handed her his phone to show her a picture and she pulled a face.

"Oh, gross, Peter. If he's the hottest guy on the planet then I'm a lesbian," Shuri said, voice tinged with disgust while Peter looked hurt. Steve glanced up.

"I thought you were American?" He questioned, brows furrowed but the tiniest hint of a smirk on his lips. Peter and Shuri stood there, baffled and slightly confused, before a grin broke out across their faces.

"Rogers, she's Wakandan and that is not the definition of a lesbian. What are you talking about?" Tony questioned, but he saw the knowing look on T'Challa's face and merely shrugged.

* * *

They were driving downtown the next time it happened.

Steve was driving, Bruce was in the passenger seat, and Peter and Shuri were in the back of the SUV.

"Road work ahead?" Peter asked, pointing at the sign ahead by the side of the road. Steve immediately knew what he meant.

"Uh, _yeah_, I sure hope it does," He drawled, slightly sarcastic and grinned at the sound of laughter behind him.

He barely even noticed Bruce's look of concern.

* * *

They were out for lunch.

Steve, Thor, Peter and Shuri.

It was at some local burger place named "Papa Burgers". Thor didn't understand what that meant.

To be honest, neither did Steve. But that didn't matter.

Shuri was in the middle of telling an intense story, one which they were all invested in.

"My brother was nowhere to be found, and my mother had given up. And so I was sitting there-"

"Barbeque sauce-" Steve wasn't even able to finish the quote.

Thor had handed him the bottle of barbeque sauce as if Steve had requested it.

A few moments later, Steve thought that Shuri and Peter might die of laughter.

After seeing Thor's puzzled expression, he feared he might, as well.

* * *

It was becoming a reflex by now.

He wasn't even trying to be funny. He was hardly even aware of what he was saying sometimes.

_It just happened._

For example, they were all in the Avenger's Facility. Just standing around, not really doing anything. It was the weekend, so the younger Avengers were there as it had become a "hang-out" spot. Steve and Natasha were there as chaperones.

_Teenagers in a building filled with weapons, what could go wrong?_

He was simply sitting there, reading a magazine he'd found, not even paying attention when it happened.

"And they were roommates-" Peter began.

"Oh my God, they were_ roommates_," He stated, sarcastically, not even bothering to look up from the article he was reading. Peter and Shuri started laughing, and Steve glanced up to see Natasha smirking. He merely grinned, eyes returning to the page before him.

* * *

Steve walked into the living room where Bucky and Peter both sat. Peter was on his phone, while Bucky was writing down something in a notebook.

"Hey, what day is it, today?" Bucky called out to them both.

"It's Wednesday, my dudes," Peter and Steve both said simultaneously. They both looked at each other, slight confusion for a moment before laughter replaced it.  
They didn't even hear Bucky's quiet whisper as he stared at them in only slightly concealed terror.

"_What the hell?_"

* * *

Apparently, this was their thing now.

They were all training, and currently Peter was teamed up with Steve to take down Scott in his Ant-Man form. Peter started singing softly, knowing Steve would play along.

"I want to see my little boy,"

"Here he comes," Steve finished. And that's how they found Scott, who accidentally went back to his full form after laughing too hard.

Because of course Ant-Man knew what Vines were.

* * *

**That was actually so enjoyable for me to write lol. Lemme know if you want more!**


	5. A Quarter-Life Crisis

**Oh my gosh! I had no idea y'all would like this story so much! Thank you so, so much for all of your support and reviews. It makes me so happy to see that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. It also means I am not alone in my mourning, lol. As always, feel free to leave some prompts!**

**Also, I used to use this app that would spellcheck everything for me, but my computer kind of broke down so I have to use a new one that can't have that, so now I'm checking it myself. So sorry for any errors!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Geez.**

* * *

Tony sighed in exasperation as he rounded the corner; entering into the main room of Avengers Facility.

There greeted Peter, Bruce, Steve and Sam. He had just encountered Shuri whilst looking for one of his Iron Man suits and found her tinkering with it. She claimed it could be 'improved'.

Not true, but once he caught wind of exactly what kind of mood she was in _-T'Challa did once inform him to stay away from her whenever she was working on something. __Apparently nobody came between her and her "precious toys", which in a way Tony could relate to-_ he high tailed it back to the room he came from.

"I swear," he began, gathering everyone's attention as he pointed wildly at the room he just emerged from. "Everybody seems to be having a midlife crisis at the age of sixteen." Peter shrugged from his position on the couch. Not the actual seat, the _back_ of the couch.

"Since I don't know which part of my life is going to be the middle, I've decided to have an ongoing crisis." He stated simply and Tony rolled his eyes before pointing at him, too.

"You, sir, are going to be alive until I tell you not to, so you've got another fifty years before you have to worry about your mid-life crisis." Peter frowned.

"But-"

"Eh, eh!" Tony cut him off. "I don't want to hear it."

"But Mr. Stark, I'll be sixty six when I'm finally allowed to have a mid-life crisis,"

"So? Spiders are supposed to live a long time, right? Or is that termites?" He puased before shaking his head. "I don't know, either way, you're living until you're a hundred and thirty two and that's that." He groaned, ignoring Peter's questioning look, before leaving the room once more.

Some days, he wondered why he was the one put in charge of taking care of these guys.

He would never tell them, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**That was...very short. But hopefully semi-enjoyable. *salutes***

**...yes the ending was cheesy but my heart is grieving and it needs comfort so shushhh.**


	6. Early Morning Ideas by Peter Parker

**Y'all, I was reading some of my old stories and I have no clue why any of you guys liked them XD Thank you for tolerating me and my writing. You guys are the real MVPs.**

**Disclaimer: I can barely pay for food, how would I be able to buy the MCU franchise? **

* * *

_It was too early for this._

Tony decided as he entered the kitchen and found Peter standing next to the counter holding a coffee pot.

"What are you thinking about, kid?" He questioned, snagging a bagel off of the table and taking a bite. Peter looked at him, as if contemplating something of great importance.

Therefore, even though he's known this kid for a long time, and even though he should be used to this by now, he still wasn't expecting the next words to come out of his mouth.

"What if I poured coffee into my cereal instead of milk?" Tony stared at him, dumbfounded, stopping his own chewing just to stare at the kid.

"Yeah, what if you don't?" He asked, moving forward to snag the coffee pot from Peter's hands and set it on the counter.

He hesitated a moment more, staring at Peter, who was very much disappointed in the sudden turn of events, before rolling his eyes and walking away.

Sometimes, that kid amazed him. Other times he left him stupefied.

He wouldn't trade it for anything, though.

* * *

**Thank you for joining me in this journey of recovering from Endgame, in which we are all emotionally traumatized. *high-fives***


	7. Of Spiders and Witches

**Ello' fellow grieving friends! It has been many months but these battle wounds that Endgame left us with are still healing. Enjoy this drabble of some of our two favorite gals.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own this. I would not be in mourning if I did.**

* * *

All she wanted was a cup of coffee.

Every day that she's at this tower, something always manges to almost surprise her.

Almost.

She's conditioned herself to really never be surprised by anything.

And so the sight of a certain Scarlet Witch standing on a chair in the middle of the kitchen really doesn't faze her at all.

"What are you doing?" She asks, exasperation heavy on her tone.

It's too early for this.

At least let her have some caffeine first, please.

"Hey, I live in this tower, too. You know, I can stand wherever I want, thank you very much." All Wanda received in response was a blank stare. Natasha sighed, setting her mug aside.

"Alright, where's the spider?"

"It's under the table, please get it for me, Natasha," Wanda nearly begged, and she smirked.

_Does she know these kids or what?_

She grabbed a paper towel off of the rack, and bent down to retrieve the poor little guy. It's furry little face stared right back up at her.

"Ya' know," she started, waiting patiently as the little guy crawled onto the paper. "You have powers. You could have just _floated_ him out the door. Or maybe, mind control. Does that work? We should try that in training-"

"Natasha, _please_." Wanda groaned, almost like a petulant child.

She hadn't even realized she'd brought the spider up to near Wanda.

"I didn't know you were so afraid of spiders," She turned, ready to walk out of the room to bring the spider to safety. "Does this mean you're afraid of me?" She asked, innocently, glancing back. Wanda's eyebrow raised.

"Should I not be?" She asked in disbelief. Amusement, almost.

Natasha merely hummed, winking once at the girl before turning her back and walking away.

* * *

**I mean, it's short but hopefully it made you happy haha. Stay awesome, y'all.**


	8. Tony Stark's Two Children

**The document I write these in is literally titled "endgame stories to help me cope." in case you were wondering how well I was processing the movie :)))**

**Disclaimer: you lovable goons. of course I do not own these magnificent characters.**

* * *

"You know what, kid? You did good. I think that means you deserve a reward," Tony congratulated, reaching into his back pocket for the stickers he kept there because of Morgan. Peter stared as he pulled out the piece of paper.

"You're giving me a sticker?" He questioned, disbelief layering his tone. He raised an eyebrow that was still covered in smudges of dirt from the just finished misson.

"Ah, ah, ah, not just any sticker. This one, you see, has a kitten! Look at that, it says _Me-Wow_!" He glanced up, a bright grin on his face. Peter looked at him, thoroughly confused.

As if he had lost his mind.

"Mr. Stark, I'm not in kindergarten." Tony stared at him. He shrugged.

"Alright, I'll take it back then," He remarked, starting to put it back into his pocket right as Peter yanked it out of his hand.

"Hey, I earned this, back off!" He declared and Tony raised his eyebrow with a grin.

And that's how he found the kid a half hour later.

Still in his uniform, but sprawled out across the couch with a proud, shiny sticker placed directly over his heart.

Tony was grateful no one else was in the room to see the soft smile that took over his face.

Morgan certainly wasn't his only kid.

And if a blanket somehow found itself draped over the resting young hero, well, Tony would claim it was Dum E.

But of course, everyone knew better.

* * *

**Hopefully this made your heart as happy as it did mine :) hope y'alls day is as special as you are!**


	9. Undeserving of Coffee (a realization)

**I hope quarantine is treating you well! my dms are always open if not!**

**disclaimer: I quite unfortunately do not own these characters. sad, I know.**

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that Tony wasn't, it was a morning person.

He simply couldn't deal with all of the cheery rays of sunshine, and bustling city streets without his caffeine.

Not to mention his teammates.

Especially the ones who actually were morning people. He shuddered internally.

_Psycopaths._

Which is why he all but stumbled into the kitchen - _a fact which he would later deny_ \- and looked desperately for his coffee, sighing deeply in appreciation once he had it. The only other occupant of the room merely stared at him, one brow raised.

Tony glared back.

"I am nothing without my coffee." He declared, and watched as Peter's hands stilled. The kid looked at him mischieviously, a grin beginning to split his face.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have it."

If Tony choked on his coffee at the response, well.

He would deny that, as well.

* * *

**:D**


End file.
